secret crush
by bellaedward1234
Summary: its about edward and bella


_**chapter 1: bella's new crush**_

_I was in the pubs bathroom with my friend alice, I wasn't feeling good at all! My head was dizzy and all i wanted was to go home in my own bed. _

_Alice came in the toilet with me and asked 'are you okay bells?' _

_'i dont know i feel strange like as if that boy i saw out there is a kind of a serious killer if you know what i mean?' _

_'Ah c'mon bella dont be that way, your going to go outside now like a proper lady and ask him if he wants to dance'_

_' okay okay but isn't it wierd me asking him to dance, shouldnt a boy ask a girl to dance'_

_'no bella go on'_

_i got up from the closed toilet seat and walked out the bathroom door i could see that guy that looked like a killer at the bar so i went and walked over. i sat on the bar chair and looked at him confused. I wasn't sure if he was a real gentlemen or if he was one of those assholes that take a lady to bed every night. I might aswell give it a try_

_' hello my name is bella! whats your name?'_

_'hey beautiful! my name is edward'_

_'eh.. you wanna drink?'_

_'nah its grand i will buy you one'_

_'thanks get me orange'_

_edward's voice was deep but cute i am starting to think that he is a real gentleman :).. He actually looked pretty cute and right now i feeled like ripping his clothes off and kiss him everywhere.._

_All of a sudden edward said ' here is your orange'_

_'thanks edward' i replied_

_**chapter 2: was it just a dream**_

_**BPOV**_

_I was lying in my double bed thinking if the serious killer in a pub was just a dream or did it really happen. I got drunk..i think and alice dropped me back home and put me to bed and then left but i can't remember anything before that.. I was feeling better this morning but i was still a bit dizzy from yesterday and my head was kind of sore, so i decided to get some pain-killers that were inside my drawer at the side of my bed._

_I got up of my bed and i went to the other side to open the curtains to let some sunlight in. I was shocked after what i saw, there were someones clothes thrown underneath the window. I picked them up and put them on the bed, they looked like men trousers and it was a plain black t-shirt but it was too big to fit me so i was sure it wasn't mine._

_I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash myself because i smelled horrible, I smelled of beer it was horrible! I opened the door and the shower was on and now I was really scared. Could it be alice i thought? The shower turned off and this man walked out. I stopped there and stared at him. He was in shock so he quickly grabbed a towel and put it around his waist._

_'goodmorning beautiful' Edward said in a cute voice._

_'sorry not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?'_

_'i came to your house afetr the pub and we slept together, you were drunk so your friend alice dropped you and me to your house'_

_'so all this thing was not a dream?'_

_'what are you talking about?'_

_'I thought i drempt all of this but its actually true'_

_'yeh bella its true.'_

_I walked out of the bathrroom and sat on the bed. Edward followed me in the bedroom. I gave him his clothes that i left on the bed._

_'thank you' Edward said_

_Edward got dressed and went out the door but before he did he gave me a kiss on the cheek. It felt so warm and his lips where so soft!_

_**chapter 3: something surprising**_

_I havn't talked to edward in about a week or so and i am not even sure if i will see him ever again! I miss him alot and all I want is to- *bella runs to the bathroom and gets sick* Oh My God ! why did i get sick. I am not feeling well today and my stomach is really sore. I shud go to the doctor and get a check up and see what is wrong with me. I am not feeling well at all these last 2 days._

_I got my car keys and drove to the hospital. I got inside and i went at the reception desk and asked if i can meat the doctor john walsh. _

_' He is busy at the moment but you can wait in the sitting room he will be right there in a minute or so' the lady at the reception desk said._

_I went to sit down and after a few minutes i hear someone call my name. It was the doctor. I got up and went into the doctors clinic._

_'Hello dear, how can i help you?' the doctor said polietely._

_'These days i have been really sick and my stomach is sore and i keep on getting sick so I want to get a check up please'_

_'sure no problem can you lie down on the hospital bed please'_

_I lie down a bit nervous. The docotor got this green goowey thing and put it on my tummy with this machine and he had a shocked face on and i was wandering what was wrong._

_'Whats wrong ?'_

_'what age are you my dear'_

_'I'm 18, why ?'_

_'well its unbelieble but y-y-your pregnant'_

_'What? Oh no! It must of have been Edward'_

_'what?'_

_'Never mind doctor thanks for the check up i have to go' I said in a rushed voice._


End file.
